Durandal
Durandal is a Sword in Damen 13 that was used by Benjamin Oakley to help Damen defeat the impending threat upon every species in existence. Appearance Durandal is sleek, with a thin blade that extends 4' (approx. 121 cm) and a curved guard to place the tang of the blade in. It has a carbon polymer hilt meant for one hand, and a wavy fuller among the flat of the blade. Durandal's blade is made up of an alien metal composite similar to that of Silver and Steel, but stronger and lighter. Origin The name of the maker of Durandal has been lost for millennia, but it is always travelling from planet to planet, looking for the next host to live with, until they die. Features Durandal can be used in a multitude of ways (provided you know them), and can copy the skills of other beings and transmit that as data to its host in its first form only. Modes Durandal has four modes, each of them having a unique property. Maybe it'll develop a new mode formed by the bond soon enough. |-|Blade Mode= Blade mode is the Default Mode: I.E the Mode where it looks like an ordinary sword. It can attack like a regular sword and copy the abilities that the opponents have, in relation to swordsmanship when it draws blood. Any other abilities will not count as useful information and be applied to its current host. It also can only be wielded by the host, and anybody else who would use it will not be able to pick it up. |-|Bow Mode= The blade opens up from the tip to the tang, and expands a quarter inch. Energy produced by the host is expended in the form of arrows. Each arrow roughly takes about a few points of energy, and only after 40 arrows, the average human would get tired. This mode cannot copy the abilities of another person, nor can it inflict major damage to another person, I.E cutting or piercing flesh. The most damage this can do is slight vertigo loss. |-|Stealth Mode= Durandal can activate this mode in either Blade or Bow mode, which activates a nanothermic reaction to cloak it to the naked eye and all types of detection. It can still be swung around as a blade, but the damage is minimized and it will phase through whoever the blade touches. No arrows can be fired in this phase. This phase can be held indefinitely, to the cost of energy. For an average human, it can be held up to 6 hours. |-|Tech Copy Mode= Durandal can only use this form while in Blade Mode. Durandal glows a neon green color, signifying that this mode is active. When it comes into contact with any technology or technological aliens, it copies their abilities for a short amount of time. However, there are a few exceptions to this rule, like when REDACTED. It caused Durandal to malfunction, keeping it as an additional mode. Appearances *Replica First Appearance Trivia *Durandal was meant to resemble the Binding Blade sword from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. **Ironically, Durandal is the name of a different looking sword from that game. *The stealth mode was based on the concept that was shown in Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works where Artoria cloaked her blade. *The technology Copy mode is a reference to Generator Rex in how he gained the ability to make new objects. *I know, I know, REDACTED is not a good thing. I'll explain it soon enough. Category:Technology Category:Damen 13 Category:Magica43's Series Category:Swords Category:Alien Technology Category:Weapons Category:Objects